Note and Diary
by Hal Adires
Summary: Waktu itu..., sebenarnya..., ah bagaimana caraku menceritakannya? Dari dulu jika aku disuruh menceritakannya pada kalian, ceritanya akan berakhir membingungkan. Rasanya ingin bercerita, tapi gak bisa cerita, tahu kan gimana rasanya? Karena itulah aku menceritakan semuanya di dalam note dan juga diary, meski tidak ada yang mendengarkan tapi terkeluarkan segala rasa ini.
1. Chapter 1

Note and Diary

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Cerita © Hal Adires

Main Chara: Naruto

Rated : T

Warning : OOC mungkin, typo bertaburan, gaje, abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD, etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Summary: Terkadang kita berfikir saat melihat orang yang sakit dengan dipenuhi banyak perhatian dari orang sekitar adalah orang yang paling beruntung. Justru sebaliknya, mereka yang sakit, berharap ingin seberuntung orang yang sehat, dan begitu ia tak akan menyusahkan orang lain. Beruntunglah kamu, orang-orang yang masih diberikan kesehatan.

Chapte 1 Sakit

"Ini Sensei, tugas saya sudah selesai, saya permisi dulu"

"Ya, silahkan"

Pemuda dengan surai pirang keluar dari ruang dosen, ia sedikit menghela nafasnya lega. Terlihat diwajahnya sedikit bekas bercak-bercak merah, meski samar tetap saja jelas jika diperhatikan. Dia baru saja mengantarkan tugas yang sangat urgen. Dia berhasil mengerjakan tugas itu meski sebenarnya dia tidak sanggup melakukannya, namun apa daya dia tetap harus mengerjakannya jika tidak ingin mendapat hadiah misterius dari dosen killer itu.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya hingga berhenti tepat dibawah tangga. Merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menyentuh ikon note pada layar tersebut. Naruto mengetikkan sesuatu disana, namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kegiatan tersebut. Seseorang telah menepuk pundaknya, menoleh dan mendapati wajah ceria yang memaparkan senyuman lebar disana.

"Yo Naruto, akhirnya kau kembali ke kampus juga, ku pikir kau sudah mati hahaha"

"Sialan kau Kiba" Naruto memukul kepala Kiba.

"Wah wah ternyata kau benar sakit ya" Kiba menarik wajah Naruto mendekati wajahnya, ia memutarkan kepala Naruto ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan.

"Oii oii" Naruto memutarkan bola matanya bosan, tapi untunglah berkat ulah Kiba dia merasa sedikit terhibur.

Kiba menarik kembali kepala Naruto, lebih tepatnya Kiba membuat Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Kiba.

"Kau pasti senang, bisa dirawat Sakura saat sakit" ucap Kiba sedikit menggoda Naruto. Bukannya memerah, wajah Naruto justru terlihat pucat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa Naruto"

"Ha, sampai jumpa semuanya"

Sambil memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam ranselnya, ia segera meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Jam terakhirnya kuliah hari itu telah berakhir, dan ia akan segera pulang. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya. Sasuke terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sasuke"

Naruto memanggil Sasuke sedikit berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Memberi tahu dimana posisinya sekarang, Sasuke pun menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Dan tidak hanya Sasuke saja yang melihat pada Naruto sat itu, semua orang yang berada di dekatnya melihat pada Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, meski Naruto hanya mengakui jika dia hanya sedikit berteriak, orang-orang yang mendengarnya akan mengatakan kalau itu bukan hanya sedikit saja. Naruto yang memperhatikan tatapan Sasuke segera menyadari sekelilingnya bahwa dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu.

"ha ha ha maaf semuanya" Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk saat itu, sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal guna mencairkan suasana. Ia segera berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Oii Sasuke, kau sedang menunggu siapa?" Naruto melempar pandangannya kesekitar, mencari dan menebak siapa kira-kira yang sedang di tunggu Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui maksud Naruto melakukan hal itu segera mengatakannya.

"Sakura memintaku untuk menunggunya, dia ingin pulang bersama"

"Kenapa dia hanya memintamu saja? Kenapa aku tidak? Ah dasar, cowo populer memang enak." Naruto hanya menggurutu sendiri mengingat ia tidak diajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama.

"Huh kau membuatku iri saja Sasuke" Naruto sedikit memasang raut wajah sedihnya. Ia tidak memungkirinya, temannya itu memang populer tidak heran jika Sakura sahabat mereka juga sedikit menyimpan hati padanya.

"Hah"

Sasuke yang mendengar celotehan Naruto yang tak berarti menurutnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah. Ia paham sekali sekarang apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan. Tentu saja sekarang mereka tidak seperti yang Naruto kira.

"Sasuke, Naruto"

Dari kejauhan Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar Sakura memanggil mereka. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri mereka segera.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mentraktir kalian"

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Sakura segera mensejajarkan langkahnya agar bisa bersampingan dengan Sasuke saat berjalan. Naruto yang sedari tadi masih menyimpan raut sedihnya hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura yang merasakan keganjilan terjadi pada mereka mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat Naruto yang hanya diam dibelakang. Tidak biasanya Naruto mau dibelakang sendiri seperti itu. Biasanya ia selalu berjalan sejajar bertiga.

"Hei Sasuke, Naruto kenapa? Dia terlihat sedih"

Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke dengan sedikit berbisik agar orang dia bicarakan tidak mendengarnya. Lain dengan Sasuke, dia justru tidak ingin merahasiakan apapun dari Naruto. Ia justru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tanpa berbisik dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak memintanya untuk menunggumu" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dengan nada santai. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa malu, wajahnya kini memerah karena dia ketahuan sedang merasa cemburu.

Sakura yang mendengar kalimat Sasuke segera menoleh kebelakang dan memperhatikan Naruto sebentar dengan wajah yang sedang memerah tersebut. Seketika tawa Sakura pecah saat itu. Mereka lantas menghentikan langkah mereka. Naruto yang semakin merasa malu wajahnya pun semakin memerah. Dia merasa tengah ditertawakan oleh Sakura, lantas Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang tau kenapa Sakura tertawa hanya diam tak berkutik. Tangannya kini ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya, menunggu Sakura berhenti tertawa dan segera menjelaskan pada Naruto kenapa dia melakukannya.

" ha ha ha, tak kusangka kau cemburu pada Sasuke, Naruto"

" Diam! Aku tidak cemburu"

"Begini Naruto, aku sengaja hanya meminta pada Sasuke saja untuk menungguku, karena aku tau kau sedang ada bersama Sasuke. Dan pastinya kau akan menungguku juga kan. Tanpa diminta pun kau akan tetap menungguku sebenarnya IYA kan Naruto. Itu jika kau hafal jadwal kuliahku"

"A-apa? Ja-jadi begitu?"

"Selain itu..." Sakura mendekati Naruto segera berbisik padanya,

"kau pasti tak akan membiarkanku hanya berjalan berdua saja dengan Sasuke kan?"

Sakura sedikit menggoda Naruto, jelas sekali ia tidak sedang berbisik dengan Naruto karena Sasuke sangat jelas mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan. Kapan ini segera berakhir, acara bujuk membujuk Narutonya selesai. Sasuke merasa badanya sedang tidak enak. Ia merasa ingin segera berbaring.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dengan Sasuke hanya berdua saja"

Naruto merasa semangat kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi. Ia segera menarik tangan Sakura agar segera berjalan dan kembali pulang. Mereka kini berjalan beriringan bertiga.

"Oh ya, sesuai perkataanku tadi, di sekitar sini ada cafe yang baru saja buka, bagaimana kalau kita coba mencicipi menunya. Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir"

"Yosh menuju cafe baru"

"Hn"

Naruto yang saat itu berada di tengah-tengah segera mengayunkan sebelah tangan sahabatnya yang ia gandeng itu keatas. Dengan senyum lebarnya itu, kesedihan yang diakibatkan kesalahpahaman tadi hilang. Sasuke dan Sakura pun tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

Srekk...

Serrrrrr...

Flop...

Tik tak tuk tik tak tuk, Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sambil menunggu.

Tiriririring ... Dering alarm yang dipasang Naruto pun berbunyi.

"Akhirnya, mmmmm" Naruto segera membuka tutup ramen cup yang baru dia seduh tersebut dan menikmati aromanya. Dengan menunggu selama 3 menit sudah membuat ia hampir meneteskan air liurnya tak sabar.

"Selamat makan, Slurrrp..." Naruto mulai melahap ramen tersebut dengan nikmat di meja makan. Sebotol mineral dingin tidak lupa ia persiapkan di sana. Ramen ekstra pedas tentu saja tidak membuatnya merasa kepedasan dan ingin meminum air tersebut.

Ceklek

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Kulkas dan microwave lah sasaran utamanya saat itu. Ia mengambil sebotol mineral dingin dan memanaskan roti. Sambil menunggu rotinya, Sakura duduk di depan Naruto yang terlihat begitu menikmati ramennya. Sambil meminum airnya Sakura memperhatikan sekitar.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia tanyakan sejak tadi. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal bersama di satu apartemen. Jangan khawatir! Apartemen tersebut memiliki 3 kamar dan masing masing mereka tempati. Lalu bagaimana dengan pandangan orang di sekitar sana? Mereka sudah mengenal Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lama. Dan lagi, dipikiran mereka Sakura itu bukanlah perempuan. Dengan sosoknya yang sekarang laki-laki harus berpikir dahulu untuk bermain dan mempermainkan Sakura yang saat ini, jika ia tidak ingin berada di rumah sakit seperti kejadian Naruto dulu saat mencoba mengerjai Sakura.

"Muhkhin sedhang belahar di hamarnya" tanpa mengunyah habis terlebih dahulu makanannya di mulut, Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura hingga tidak jelas apa yang sedang ia katakan.

"Telan dulu makananmu Naruto" Sakura mengambil roti yang sudah ia panaskan di microwave. Sambil memakannya Sakura memandang ke arah kamar Sasuke. "Hei Naruto, tak biasanya Sasuke masih dikamar jam segini" sekilas ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di sana.

Naruto yang telah selesai menghabiskan ramennya segera melirik jam dan menatap Sakura khawatir. Dia segera merapikan mulut dan menghabiskan airnya dan beranjak dari sana. "Oii Naruto rapikan kembali bekas sampah makananmu itu!" tegur Sakura sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Naruto melihat kebelakang tepat di mana dia makan tadi, kemudian ia melihat bagaimana tatapan Sakura saat ini padanya. "Iya iya" Naruto memilih untuk kembali dan membuang cup ramen yang kosong itu ke tempat sampah.

"Ayo kita periksa" ajak Naruto pada Sakura, yang kebetulan Sakura telah selesai memakan habis rotinya. Mereka bersama-sama menuju kamar Sasuke. Sampai didahan pintu kamar Sasuke, Naruto yang hendak mengetuk, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Sasuke yang masih menggunakan piyamanya tegak disana. Wajah pucatnya yang melebihi wajah putih pucat biasanya menghiasinya saat itu.

"Aku tidak akan ke kampus hari ini, dan aku telah titip absen pada Shikamaru, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir, pergi sajalah" Sakura dan Naruto yang mendegar kalimat panjang yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat mereka sontak terdiam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja kami khawatir" tanpa aba-aba, Sakura dan Naruto serentak mengucapkan kalimat yang sama tersebut. Kini justru Sasuke yang terdiam di buat oleh mereka.

"Aku khawatir kau akan merepotkan ku teme" ucap Naruto. Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia di paksa untuk berbaring kembali di atas kasurnya. Sakura segera memeriksa Sasuke sekaligus mempraktekkan apa saja yang sudah ia pelajari di kampus.

Naruto sangat paham bagaimana sikap Sakura jika sudah berhubungan dengan kata sakit, apa lagi yang di serangnya itu teman-temannya sendiri tentu saja Sakura tak akan tinggal diam. Namun kali ini Sakura sedikit berlebihan. Jelas-jelas Sasuke hanya terkena demam biasa, orang lain pun paham akan hal itu, bahkan dirinyanya yang selalu dikatai bodoh ini pun tahu kalau Sasuke hanya demam biasa. Sasuke hanya butuh istirahat agar tubuhnya kembali fit, dan itu yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sakura, bukannya kamu ada jam pagi hari ini?" tanya Naruto mengingatkan Sakura. "Teme, kau hanya demam saja kan, istirahat saja, aku akan ke kampus dulu" Naruto memilih untuk tidak berlama-lama disana, ia segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto tunggu!, aku tidak akan ke kampus hari ini" ucap Sakura sontak membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena Sakura benar-benar bersikap berlebihan.

"Selama Sasuke sakit, aku akan mengubah sedikit tugas kita di apartemen, dan membebaskan Sasuke dari pekerjaannya selama masa penyembuhan" Naruto benar-benar di buat kaget olehnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan tugas Sasuke" Naruto langsung menolak jika Sakura akan memberikannya tugas memasak. Sasuke memang orang yang ahli dalam soal masakan. Tak heran jika tugas itu selama ini dia yang mengerjakannya, itu pun jika dia tidak sibuk.

"Tenang saja, soal itu aku yang mengerjakannya," Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa lega. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. "tapi," mendengar kata tapi yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, Naruto merasakan hal yang tak ia suka akan terjadi.

"sebagai gantinya kau yang mengurus tugasku yaitu membersihkan rumah sekaligus tugasmu juga"

Jelas saja Naruto tidak terima. Kenapa dia mendapatkan tugasnya dua kali lipat sedang kan Sakura hanya memasak. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak setuju" Naruto langsung menolaknya.

"Kalau soal makanan, kita bisa delivery saja. Lagian aku tidak ahli dalam merapikan rumah. Dan juga kau, juga bukan ahlinya dalam urusan dapur" jelas Naruto mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam hanya mendengar dengan lelah. Jelas Sakura sangat berlebihan sekali. Dan lagi pula, ia juga terlalu lelah dan malas untuk mengatakannya dan menyelesaikannya. Jadi dia lebih memilih berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Berharap ia bisa tidur, meski itu tidak memungkinkan jika dua temannya itu masih berdebat di kamarnya.

"Untuk soal itu kau tak usah khawatir Naruto, aku sudah latihan jika hal ini akan terjadi" ucap Sakura dengan bangga. Ia bangga bisa mempraktikan ilmu memasaknya sekarang ini, apa lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Sakura" tanpa berpamitan Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Ia hampir terlambat ke kampus dan jam paginya sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai. Ia terlalu banyak membuang waktunya untuk berdebat dengan Sakura.

"Hah, lagi-lagi dia kenapa?" Sakura heran dengan sikap Naruto. Dia masih belum menyadari akan sikapnya itu.

"Dia benar" ucap Sasuke dibalik selimut membenarkan ucapan Naruto tadi. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

.

'Sakura keterlaluan sekali, sampai segitunya dia ingi merawat Sasuke'

'aku di rumah sakit dulu boro-boro di masakin, di periksa pun tidak'

"Naruto"

'Enaknya jadi kau teme'

'Kau selalu membuatku iri saja'

"Naruto"

'Kau tau aku tidak suka seperti ini, tapi kau membiarkannya saja'

"Nar"

'Dasar teme'

Plak

Kepala Naruto ditampar oleh sebuah buku. Naruto melihat siapa pelaku kekerasan tersebut.

"Kiba?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang saat ini wajahnya sudah merah kesal. Pasalnya sepanjang istirahat tadi Naruto mengacuhkannya saat bercerita.

"Ahh, maafkan aku Kiba, aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi" Naruto merasa sangat bersalah, sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya, ia tersenyum canggung, berharap Kiba memafkannya.

"Aku merasa berbicara dengan batu saja" Kiba langsung membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan tangan terlipat. Naruto benar-benar menyesal mengabaikannya. Naruto pun ikut membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

.

.

Prang... prang...

"Hentikan saja Sakura, sebelum kau menghancurkan seluruh apartemen ini" Sasuke bersuara dari pintu kamarnya. Di sana dapur terlihat jelas dan juga keberadaan Sakura. Sasuke yang hampir setengah hari tadi lelah mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Dari suara panci jatuh, suara teriakan Sakura, dan suara-suara aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatan Sakura. Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Istirahatnya masih belum optimal ia rasakan.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara menghancurkan dapurnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian semua masakannya telah dihidangkan diatas meja dengan sempurna dan serapi mungkin. Sakura meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut untuk merapikan dirinya kembali. Dirinya sangat kacau saat itu, maklumlah baru selesai perang.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan segera membersihkan diri. Ia sudah merasa sedikit enakan. Mungkin karena tidur tenangnya yang sebentar itu. Ya Sasuke merasakan ketenangan saat dia merasakan Sakura telah selesai memasak.

Setelah merasa segar dan rapi sehabis mandi, Sasuke segera menuju ruang makan dengan berpakaian rapi. Sampai di sana, Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku pulang"

Dari arah luar terdengar Naruto telah kembali dari kuliahnya. Naruto yang telah masuk tanpa perlu menunggu pintu di bukakan, langsung meletakkan ranselnya di sofa ruang depan. Naruto menuju ruang makan berniat ingin mengambil sebotol mineral dingin justru menemukan Sasuke yang sedang duduk terdiam menatap apa yang ada di depannya.

Naruto yang melihat apa yang di pandang Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tidak jadi mengambil air dingin, wajahnya kini memaparkan rasa ketakutan, cemas dan kekhawatiran akan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Naruto, dan Sasuke kau juga sudah ada disini" Sakura yang sudah berpakaian rapi telah menghampiri mereka. Saat itu Sakura masih belum melihat bagaimana wajah dari masing-masing sahabatnya itu. Sakura segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk di meja makan, dan mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto untuk segera makan.

"Ayo Sasuke, Naruto kita ma-" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat wajah mereka yang berekspresi tak wajar. Sasuke dengan wajah datar dengan diam tak normalnya, Naruto dengan wajah yang pucat membiru tengah dihadang kematian terpapar disana, mereka masih memandang masakan Sakura di atas meja.

"Apa-apaan wajah kalian itu. Kalian terlalu berlebihan" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal mengetahui apa penyebab mereka seperti itu. "Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik, kurasa ini enak, meski bentuknya yang sedikit berantakan". Sakura segera mengambil beberapa sendok masakannya dan menaruhnya dalam piring. Ia juga meletakkannya kedalam piring Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto segera duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang akan melahap makanan tersebut.

'Aku tak ingin mati' batin Naruto ketakutan jika di paksa untuk memakan itu.

"Aku akan memesan sesuatu" Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada di sakunya. Ia begitu berani mengatakan hal itu di depan masakan Sakura dan juga Sakuranya langsung. Sasuke segera memesan makanan dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Naruto terlihat sedikit senang, ada harapan untuknya tidak jadi mati.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke, masakanku tidak seburuk itu" Sakura sedikit cemburut dan ia memilih untuk melahap makanannya.

"Uookk" Sakura menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari ke arah westafel dan memuntahkan apa yang ia makan barusan. Sakura menyadari jika masakannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia kembali menuju meja makan setelah membersihkan mulutnya.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk delivery saja" ucap Naruto merasa senang, jika perkataannya tadi pagi ada benarnya. Sakura segera membereskan masakan yang ia hidang di atas meja. Ia langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Naruto yang memperhatikan kini tercengan, ternyata dapunya sudah hancur dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Mungkin tanganku terlalu lembut untuk bekerja di dapur" Sakura duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam tak ingin berkomentar. Karena ucapannya yang satu tadi saja sudah menyadarkan Sakura. Kini wajah Sasuke sudah normal kembali.

"Aku tidak akan membersihkan itu" ucap Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Dia tidak ingin membersihkan kekacauan yang tidak ada hasilnya itu. Lain cerita kalau berujung dengan hasil yang memuaskan, ia akan mempertimbangkan kembali.

.

.

Saat itu baru jam sepuluh malam, tapi suasananya berasa seperti sudah lewat tengah malam. Tidak heran memang, jika jam segitu semua penghuni apartement memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar masing-masing. Memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah atau pun beristirahat tanpa mengganggu satu sama lain.

Ceklek...

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mengintip dari sana. Sasuke sedang belajar di meja belajar sudut kamarnya. "Sasuke, aku masuk ya?" Naruto sedikit berbisik, tanpa sepertujuan Sasuke Naruto langsung masuk dan menutup kembali dengan pelan pintu tersebut. Naruto tidak ingin suaranya mengundang Sakura untuk ikut datang ke sana.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Sasuke, ia tidak ingin mengganggu belajar Sasuke, meski dengan kedatangannya ia sudah sedikit mengganggu Sasuke. Tempat tidur Sasuke menghadap ke jendela. Dengan berbaring dia bisa melihat pemandangan langit malam dengan jelas. Apartemen mereka terletak di lantai atas, dengan begitu pemandangan langit malam tidak akan terhalangi oleh gedung gedung pencakar langit disana.

"Kau besok masuk kuliah kembali, iya kan Sasuke?" Naruto berbicara sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang belajar. Meja belajar Sasuke berada di samping jendela, dengan begitu ia bisa melihat keluar jendela tanpa harus menoleh kan kepalanya. Sasuke tidak merespon ucapannya, tapi Naruto yakin Sasuke sedang mendengarkannya.

"Dari dulu aku selalu sendirian, bertingkah konyol agar semua meperhatikanku, membuat semua orang tertawa, meski akulah yang mereka jadikan objek tertawa, ha ha rasanya enak sekali bisa diperhatikan" Naruto berbicara lebih terdengar sedang curhat seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan. Ia tidak peduli Sasuke mengira ia seperti itu, asalkan Naruto bisa sedikit mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan meski hanya sedikit ia sungguh merasa lega. Sasuke pun masih terlihat diam, ia masih mendengarkan.

"Saat Kiba sakit, kakaknya yang cerewet yang sangat ia takuti dan benci itu merawatnya memperhatikannya. Neji yang terlihat cuek pada Hinata adiknya itu tetap memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dan kau yang sakit, mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari Sakura" Sasuke mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku pelajarannya. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah memandang langit malam dengan wajah yang tersirat kesedihan meski dia tidak memaparkannya.

"Hei Sasuke, ayo bertaruh, Sakura tak akan mengijinkan kau untuk kuliah besok. Dia pasti akan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk menahanmu agar tidak kuliah supaya kau bisa sembuh total" Naruto yang merasa Sasuke sudah mulai memperhatikannya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang aneh tadi.

Ceklek... Braaaakkk...

Sakura yang tak segaja melewati kamar Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto meski tidak jelas apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Sakura tidak ingin Naruto mengganggu waktu istirahat Sasuke dan itu akan membuat masa pemulihan Sasuke jadi terganggu. Langsung saja Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Disana Sakura melihat justru Naruto yang sedang berbaring dan justru Sasuke yang sedang duduk memperhatikan Naruto dari meja belajar.

Naruto yang terkejut mendengar pintu kamar Sasuke yang dibuka dan agak sedikit di banting saat membukanya langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi menyilakan kakinya. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dan sekilas ia melirik Sasuke, memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke bahwa sebentar lagi apa yang ia kira akan terucapkan oleh Sakura. Entah bahasa isyarat apa, Sasuke sangat paham apa maksud Naruto, ia pun memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau besok tidak boleh masuk kuliah dulu, karena kau belum pulih total, jika menolak aku akan memaksamu untuk mendengarkanku bagaimanapun caranya" setelah selesai Sakura mengatakannya, Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sambil memberikan signal bahwa ia menang taruhan.

"Dan kau jangan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya Sasuke, Naruto" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Naruto untuk memastikan kalau Naruto tidak akan berani melakukan itu.

"Iya Sakura iya, aku akan membiarkan pangeran Sasuke istirahat ha ha" mendengar ucapan Naruto Sakura langsung meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, menatap langit malam sekilas kemudian tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau harus membelikan persediaan ramen cup ku selama tiga hari Sasuke, sebagai hadiah menang taruhan ini" Naruto semakin mengembangkan senyumannya menatap Sasuke. Terlihat tidak adil memang, tapi tetap saja Sasuke akan menurutinya demi sahabatnya ini. Apapun akan Sasuke lakukan agar bisa menghibur Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu agar ia bisa segera keluar "Hah, aku jadi ingin sakit agar dapat perhatian khusus dari semuanya" Naruto yang akan menarik gagang pintu tidak jadi ia lakukan. Suara Sasuke menghentikannya. Sasuke terdengar sedikit marah, ia kini telah berdiri dari duduknya bahkan sudah berada di dekat dengan Naruto.

"Jangan bodoh dasar bodoh" Sasuke menyentil kening Naruto menyadarkan Naruto dari kebodohan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sedikit terdengar kasar memang, tapi bagi Naruto kalimat tersebut berisi kepedulian Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" Naruto yang sedang mengusap keningnya kini tersenyum bahagia. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Sasuke, Naruto pun benar-benar keluar dan meninggalkan Sasuke dikamarnya agar beristirahat. Ia pun menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya dan merapikan buku yang ada di meja belajarnya. Setela selesai, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, tangannya ia jadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya. Sambil menatap langit dan mengingat apa yang Naruto ucapkan tadi.

"Sakit itu tidak enak, dasar bodoh" perlahan Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia pun terlelap dengan tenang.

.

Naruto sedang menikmati ramen cup di cafetaria kampusnya. Duduk sendirian di meja dekat jendela. Biasanya ia selalu bersama Sasuke dan juga Kiba. Sasuke yang hari itu tidak kuliah menambah kesepiannya karena teman satu jurusannya Kiba juga tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Alhasil disinilah Naruto sendirian hanya ditemani dengan ramen cup yang sedang ia nikmati.

Shikamaru yang baru saja membeli minuman kopi kaleng dingin di sana melihat Naruto sedang sendirian. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Sasuke tidak masuk lagi?" dengan sebelah tangan yang berada di saku, Shikamaru langsung berbicara to the poin pada Naruto. Ia tidak melihat Sasuke bersama Naruto dan juga di kelas tadi ia juga tidak melihat Sasuke hadir.

"Dia tidak titip absen padamu Shika?" Shikamaru langsung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Hari itu Sasuke tidak mengabarinya, setelah kemaren ia di kabari bahwa dirinya sedang sakit dan dimintai tolong agar mengisi absennya. Shikamaru merasa mungkin Sasuke tahu kalau mata kuliah hari ini tidak begitu ia cemaskan jadi bolos sehari tak masalah.

Shikamaru menarik bangku yang ada di seberang meja Naruto, dan segera duduk disana. Ia membuka minumannya dan segera meneguknya beberapa tegukan. Naruto pun juga sudah kenyang, ia sudah menghabiskan dua ramen cup ukuran jumbo yang sudah ia pesan.

"Naruto, selesai kelasmu, temani aku menjenguk Ino?" Shikamaru mengajak Naruto untuk melihat Ino yang sedang sakit. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Sasuke, tapi sudah jelas jika Sasuke akan langsung menolaknya. Lagi pula sejujurnya ia bisa pergi sendiri, hanya saja Shikamaru tidak ingin dirinya digoda oleh sahabatnya itu. Jadi plihan terbaiknya ia mengajak Naruto.

"Ino sakit?"

Naruto bersedia menemani Shikamaru setelah mendapat anggukan kebenaran bahwa Ino sedang sakit. Naruto meneguk air mineral dinginnya begitu pula Shikamaru yang meneguk habis kopi kalengnya.

"Ku tunggu di taman gerbang kampus" Shikamaru berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia segera menuju kelas, sebentar lagi kelasnya akan segera dimulai. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Shkamaru. Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak satu jurusan dengan Naruto. Meski begitu mereka masih akrab dan sering bertemu di luar kampus.

.

Ceklek

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya, ia segera melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya dengan rapi. Naruto kembali setelah melewatkan jam makan malam mereka bersama. Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengetahui Naruto pulang segera keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Naruto memang jarang pulang melewati jam makan malam bersama.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Sasuke dan Sakura membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak. Ia sudah membuat mereka cemas. Salahnya juga yang lupa mengabari mereka.

"Ah maaf, aku lupa mengabari kalian. Aku tadi menemani Shikamaru menjenguk Ino. Dan aku di ajak makan bersama oleh orang tuanya ha ha ha maafkan aku" Naruto tertawa sambi menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Hari itu, Naruto tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Sakura sedang sibuk di kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ia menatap lekat ke dalam mata Naruto. Sasuke meneliti apa Naruto sedang berbohong ata tidak. Sasuke lega Naruto baik-baik saja, ia tidak berbohong padanya. Sasuke pun kembali masuk kemarnya setelah Naruto mengangguk kalau dirinya benar baik-baik saja.

Setelah semua orang masuk ke kamar masing-masing, Naruto pun juga menuju kamarnya. Ia membersihkan dirinya sebelum beristirahat. Setelah selesai ia pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelap dengan tenangnya.

.

.

Pagi itu langit tampak cerah terkena cahaya matahari, dengan sedikit awan yang menghiasinya. Seperti layaknya taburan toping naruto di ramen cup yang sedang Naruto nikmati saat itu. Cerahnya pagi itu secerah warna pada wajah Naruto. Ia memakan ramen dengan senyum wajah yang berseri-berseri tak hentinya ia pamerkan.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang hampir bersamaan keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing segera menuju ruang makan. Sakura menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Sasuke saat itu. Syukurlah sesuai dugaan yang ia harapkan Sasuke sudah sehat kembali.

Naruto melihat mereka datang bersamaan ke ruang makan, merasa sedikit senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa sarapan bersama kembali setelah beberapa hari, hal itu tidak mereka lakukan, meski Naruto selalu memakan sarapannya terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya mereka kembali duduk bersama di meja itu di pagi yang cerah itu. Sasuke langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto dan Sakura seperti biasa, ia akan memanaskan rotinya.

"Kau mau satu Sasuke?" Sakura hanya menawarkan Sasuke karena Naruto tidak mungkin makan roti itu. Naruto pasti lebih memilih ramen kesayangannya. Sakura menawarkan Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak akan memakan ramen milik Naruto saat ini. Sasuke mengangguk menerima tawaran Sakura. Lagi pula pagi itu dia tidak sempat untuk membuat sarapan.

Naruto telah menghabiskan ramennya dan juga meneguk habis air mineralnya. Hari ini Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat senang. Banyak kejadian baik yang terjadi pagi itu. Dari Sasuke yang kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya, persediaan ramennya sudah penuh kembali dan cuaca cerah yang mendukung hari itu.

"Kau tau Sakura, Sasuke sedang berbaik hati membelikanku ramen" Naruto mempamerkan kebaikan Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin mengejek Sasuke tentang kekalahannya akan taruhan yang mereka buat. Sasuke yang mendengarkannya hanya diam tak bergeming. Sakura yang mendengar itu merasa tidak percaya. Biasanya Sasuke tidak mengijinkan Naruto memakan itu meski Naruto tetap memakannya. Sekarang justru Sasuke yang membelikan itu pada Naruto.

"Kau bercanda Naruto?" Sakura masih tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak yakin kapan Sasuke memesannya" Naruto sedikit memikirkan hal itu sedari tadi. "mungkin saat kita kuliah" tebak Naruto. Dentingan microwave berbunyi, Sakura segera mengambil roti-roti tersebut dan memberikannya satu pada Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke memakan roti tersebut dengan Naruto duduk mengamati mereka sambil meregangkan perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

Setelah semua selesai sarapan, mereka semua berangkat bersama menuju kampus. Sampai di kampus mereka berpisah, masing-masing mereka sudah ditunggu teman satu jurusannya. Hari-hari di kampus pun berjalan dengan baik. Semuanya senang dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Hingga tak terasa beberapa hari telah mereka lalui.

Namun, beberapa hari terakhir itu, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima. Detak jantungnya terasa begitu cepat dari biasanya, bahkan lebih cepat dari saat ia selesai berolah raga. Naruto juga sedikit merasakan gatal pada tubuhnya, dan terdapat ruam merah disana. Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu, ia mengabaikannya meski tubuhnya terasa aneh. Badanya juga terasa panas, sakit kepala dan pilek menyerangnya sekaligus. Ruam pada tubuhnya terasa gatal. Tak jarang ia menyempatkan dirinya ke kamar mandi hanya untuk menggarut ruam tersebut, gatalnya seperti digigit serangga. Untung saja ruam itu hanya muncul pada bagian tubuh yang masih tertutupi baju seperti lengan atas, perut serta punggungnya. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, tubuhnya terasa semakin panas, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri menjalankan aktifitas seperti basanya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto terkena demam tinggi. Pagi itu ia benar-benar merasa tidak sanggup untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Otot-ototnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan. Tapi ia harus segera ke kamar mandi, Naruto tidak bisa menolak hasrat yang satu ini. Jika ia tahan, ia bisa membasahi kasurnya dengan pipisnya. Terpaksa Naruto menguatkan dirinya untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Sekaligus ia akan mandi, Naruto masih berniat ingin berangkat ke kampus pagi itu.

Sampai di kamar mandi ia segera mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi memaksa kantung kemihnya untuk segera mengeluarkan cairan tersebut. Setelah selesai membersihkan segala sesuatunya, Naruto segera membuka bajunya tepat dihadapannya cermin setinggi dirinya terpajang. Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Ruam-ruam merah yang ada di tubuhnya kini berubah bentuk berupa benjolan yang berisi air. Untung saja, ukuran benjolan tersebut belum seberapa besarnya. Naruto kaget, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terserang cacar air.

"Ahhh gatal sekali" Naruto menggaruk pelan benjolan tersebut, bahkan selaput dibagian matanya juga terasa gatal. Naruto merasa tubuhnya tak akan sanggup untuk pergi kuliah pagi itu. Lebih baik dia meliburkan diri dari pada ia akan merepotkan orang lain disana.

Naruto segera mandi, sudah terlanjur ia membuka baju. Setelah selesai mandi Naruto menggunakan piyamanya yang lain. Naruto berpikir, menggunakan piyama tubuhnya tidak akan merasa begitu panas, karena kain piyama yang ia gunakan tipis. Karena menggnakan pakaian yang tipis, Naruto jadi tidak ingin menemui Sakura dan Sasuke pagi itu. Naruto takut mereka memperhatikan dan melihat cacar di balik baju tersebut. Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah hari itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah berada di ruang makan sedang menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka heran kenapa Naruto begitu lama keluar. Tidak biasanya bagi Naruto keluar terakhir. Naruto orang yang selalu sarapan duluan dan menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa menunggu mereka.

Jika mereka menunggu lama lagi mereka akan terlambat jam pertama kuliah mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto di kamarnya. Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto setelah sampai disana.

"Naruto?"

Naruto segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi ia tidak membukanya dengan lebar. Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan hanya menampakkan kepalanya saja dari balik pintu kamarnya tersebut.

"Aha ha, aku sedang tidak enak badan sepertinya" Naruto sedikit tertawa, ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya karena menyesal lupa memberitahu mereka dari awal.

"Jangan berpura-pura sakit Naruto, aku tidak akan tertipu" ucap Sakura langsung tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut. Sasuke yang berada disana memperhatikan Naruto, wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Aha ha ha, iya iya aku hanya bercanda Sakura, kau tak perlu semarah itu padaku" Naruto kali ini benar-benar memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. Sakura tidak percaya padanya. Sasuke tahu dengan benar, bahwa Naruto baru saja memaksakan tawanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan menatap lekat Naruto, sambil menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke sedang mencemaskannya segera tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tanganya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke ha ha ha" Naruto kembali tertawa, entah kenapa ia jadi keterusan ingin tertawa mengetahui kondisinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak kuliah pagi hari ini, aku hanya ada jam siang, kalian pergi saja dulu. Dan ha ha maafkan aku lupa memberitahu kalian, sampai kalian harus menungguku sia-sia ha ha" Naruto kembali tertawa dan mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke, hingga mereka berdua akhirnya sudah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di apartemen. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas setelah puas tertawa yang ia paksakan. Perutnya kini terasa lapar, namun nafsuh makannya tidak ada. Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin makan, tapi perutnya kini sudah terasa sakit, minta segera diisi. Naruto memang jarang sekali telat makan. Dengan terpaksa ia menguatkan diri menuju dapur dan ruang makan. Menyeduh ramen cupnya dengan air panas,dan menunggunya beberapa saat agar bisa ia nikmati. Setelah selesai Naruto mulai memakan ramennya. Baru beberapa suap Naruto memakannya, perutnya merasa tidak enak. Mual yang ia rasakan, Naruto segera menuju westafel dan memuntahkan ramen yang baru saja ia makan. Naruto tidak menghabiskan ramennya, ia membuangnya ketempat sampah. Selera makannya kini benar-benar buruk. Perutnya menolak segala makanan yang ia makan saat itu. Kini yang Naruto butuhkan hanya membaringkan tubuhnya, otot-ototnya sudah kaku karena memaksakan diri bergerak menuju dapur tadi.

.

.

Siang itu sudah jam 2, Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya sedari tadi, ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Sasuke melihat kiba di sekitarnya, ia berniat bertanya padanya dimana Naruto. Langsung saja Sasuke menghampiri Kiba.

"Dimana dia?" Sasuke langsung bertanya tentang Naruto kepada Kiba. Ia bahkan tidak menyebut nama Naruto yang ia cari dengan jelas saat itu.

"Maksudmu Naruto? Dia tidak masuk dari tadi pagi, padahal dia ada kelas pagi hari ini. Telponku juga tidak diangkatnya dari tadi." Kiba tanpa bertanya siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke langsung saja mengetahui bahwa Naruto lah yang ia cari. Tiba-tiba Kiba mengerutkan keningnya herannya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah Naruto selalu berangkat bersamamu Sasuke?" Sasuke yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kiba itu, justru tidak sempat. Shikamaru datang menghampiri Sasuke dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka seketika.

"Sasuke, kita diminta Kakashi sensei untuk segera menemuinya sekarang" tidak menunggu lama Sasuke dan shikamaru pun segera meninggalkan Kiba, tentu saja setelah Sasuke berterima kasih padanya. Mereka segera menemui Kakashi sensei.

Disepanjang penjelasan Kakashi sensei kepada mereka berdua, Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir. Selain mendengar penjelasan tersebut Sasuke sedang memikirkan Naruto. Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke saat itu, ia akan menanyakannya nanti.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka segera meninggalkan ruang dosen tersebut. Sasuke kini berjalan menatap jalan dibawahnya bukan kedepan, bahkan ia tidak sadar telah menabrak orang. Shikamaru hanya memperhatikannya ia tidak berniat untuk menegurnya. Hanya saja Shikamaru tidak betah melihat tatapan orang yang ditabrak Sasuke yang ditujukan kepadanya juga.

"Ada masalah?" Shikamaru berjalan sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat Sasuke yang berhenti Shikamaru pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

.

.

Di apartemen, Sakura sudah pulang sedari tadi, tapi ia tidak menyadari jika di sana ia tidak sendirian. Pikir Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke masih di kampus. Ditambah Naruto yang kuliah siang mungkin akan pulang sore. Dan lagi, Naruto yang sedari tadi dirumah hanya berbaring saja. Bahkan ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya untuk sekedar mengambil air minum. Untung saja Naruto telah membawa sebotol air mineral ke kamarnya tadi pagi, bahkan itu belum hampir setengah kosong ia minum.

Sakura kini juga semakin sibuk, tugas kuliahnya pun semakin banyak. Tak heran membuatnya jarang berkomunikasi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah kembali dari kuliah, Sakura pun mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia akan keluar dari sana jika ia memerlukan sesuatu dari luar kamarnya. Karena itu Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya saat itu, termasuk Naruto yang sedang sakit.

Hari itu Sasuke pulang cukup sore, karena mulai besok dia juga mulai sibuk. Dia harus mempersiapkan segala yang ia butuhkan untuk urusannnya besok. Sampai di apartemen, Sasuke langsung menju dapur, tenggorokan terasa kering dan ia ingin segera membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air dingin di kulkas. Setelah ia minum beberapa teguk air tersebut, mata Sasuke terfokus pada tempat sampah yang ada disana. Sedikit heran karena tempat sampah itu kosong, karena biasanya disana penuh dengan cup-cup ramen kosong. Kali ini, hanya ada satu cup ramen yang mengisinya dan itu pun masih penuh dengan ramen yang sudah mengembang.

Sasuke kembali meneguk airnya, namun matanya kini menatap ke arah kamar Naruto yang tepat berada di samping kamar Sasuke. Sasuke berniat akan menemui Naruto setelah ia membersihkan dirinya. Sasuke segera menuju kamarnya dan melewati begitu saja kamar Naruto. Tanpa Naruto yang biasanya, apartemen itu sungguh terasa sepi, ditambah disaat mereka semua pada sibuk, membuat apartemen itu seperti apartemen kosong.

Sudah jam sembilan malam, bahkan mereka tidak ada yang keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing hanya untuk sekedar makan malam bersama. Sakura yang saking sibuknya tidak ingin diganggu hanya karena harus keluar dari kamar untuk makan, terpaksa dia membawa roti untuk makan malam ke kamarnya dari tadi ia masuk kamar. Sasuke juga begitu, karena ia sudah pulang terlalu sore, ditambah dia sudah menuju dapur sebelum masuk kamar, ia juga membawa beberapa makanan dari kulkas ke kamarnya.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai mempersiapkan segala hal untuk besok dikamarnya ingin menemui Naruto. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk ke kamar Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah bergumul dengan selimutnya. Bahkan ini baru jam sembilan. Sasuke melihat botol mineral yang masih setengah kosong di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Naruto. Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dekat maja belajar milik Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" Naruto yang menyadari sedari tadi Sasuke masuk kekamarnya kini memutar badannya. Ia berbaring menghadap ke arah meja belajarnya dimana Sasuke berada. Dengan tubuh yang tertutupi selimut dan hanya menyisakan kepala saja yang masih bebas dari selimut.

"Aku malas hari ini ke kampus, lagian mata kuliah hari ini tidak begitu berat, jadi aku bisa menyusulnya besok" jawab Naruto, kamar Naruto saat itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur, jadi Naruto sudah memastikan Sasuke tidak melihat ruam yang mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Besok aku sudah mulai sibuk beberapa hari" Naruto masih memperhatikan Sasuke.

"pergi pagi dan tidak akan sarapan bersama dengan kalian, pulangku juga akan malam setelah itu" Sasuke menyambung kalimatnya.

"Dan Sakura sepertinya juga melakukan hal sama, kulihat sedari tadi dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya" tambah Sasuke.

"Ha ha jangan mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seperti itu, aku sudah terbiasa sendirian, tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja" Naruto meyakinkan sasuke agar tidak usah cemas terhadapnya, dan lagi ia juga sudah cukup senang malam itu, Sasuke terlihat banyak bicara padanya.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, ia segera keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto, ia menoleh pada Naruto.

"Lain kali habiskan ramenmu Naruto" Naruto mengartikan kalimat itu dengan kalimat jangan lupa makan. Sasuke yang memang dasarnya tsundere tidak akan mengungkapkan secara langsung perhatiannya. Naruto berterima kasih pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto pun kembali beristirahat. Begitu juga dengan penghuni apatermen yang lainnya, satu persatu mulai terlelap setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Ponsel Naruto berdering beberapa kali, membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, cahaya matahari yang sudah begitu terang menerobos masuk jendela kamarnya yang hanya ditutupi gorden putih tipis. Menyilaukan matanya, Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Ia meraba meja kecil di sebelah tidurnya, meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Kiba ia abaikan begitu saja. Naruto tidak berniat menghubungi Kiba kembali. Pasti Kiba hanya ingin menanyai kenapa dirinya tidak hadir. Naruto melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya tersebut. Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, ia benar-benar tertidur di saat menjelang pagi tadi. Pasalnya tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur, badannya panas dan kepalanya pusing.

Meski keadaannya seperti itu, Naruto tetap membersihkan dirinya, mandi dan tidak lupa makan. Meski ia tidak berselera makan dan tidak menghabiskan lagi ramennya, ia tetap harus mengisi perutnya agar tidak sakit dan tumbang kembali. Meski tak banyak yang di terima oleh perutnya dari pada yang ia muntahkan, setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Sekarang tubuhnya terasa lebih enakan, dia sudah lebih bisa menggerakkan badannya. Otot-ototnya sudah tidak sekaku kemarin meski agak sulit bergerak leluasa. Naruto merasa kesepian, sepanjang hari ini dia akan sendirian.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di kamar. Ada tugas yang sedikit lagi harus ia selesaikan. Karena keasikan kerja, matanya pun mulai mengantuk. Perlahan ia tertidur dimeja belajarnya dengan kondisi laptop yang masih menyala.

Lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering berulang kali. Naruto mendengarnya, namun matanya tidak bisa terbuka. Naruto merasa, tubuhnya kembali drop dengan panas tinggi yang kembali menyerangnya. Terpaksa lagi lagi ia mengabaikan panggilan itu. Sejujurnya kini ia tidak bisa tidur, tapi kondisinya yang memburuk membuat matanya berat untuk dibuka. Meski matanya tertutup tapi telinganya mendengar suara di sekitarnya, otak kanannya masih bekerja. Ia seperti melihat di dalam tidur.

Setelah matanya bisa dibuka dengan perlahan, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya perlahan pada sandaran kursi. Meraih posel yang ada di meja, dan melihat panggilan dari Kiba. Lima panggilan tak terjawab beserta satu pesan suara yang Kiba kirim.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja, kenapa telponku tidak ada satupun yang kau angkat?, aku ingin memberitahumu tugas yang sangat penting, jika kau mendengar pesan ini segera hubungi aku secepatnya, karena ini juga menyangkut hidup dan matimu"

Suara Kiba terhenti, menandakan pesannya sudah berakhir. Kiba terlalu mendramatisasikan pesannya. Tapi lebih baik Naruto segera menghubungi Kiba. Naruto menunggu sambungan telponnya diangkat Kiba.

"Halo Kiba" Naruto berbicara setelah sambungan telponnya diangkat Kiba.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?, kemana saja kau?, kenapa kau tidak hadir hari ini?"

"Hei hei Kiba" Naruto segera memotong pertanyaan Kiba sebelum berbagai pertanyan yang tak bisa dia ingat untuk menjawabnya, yang akan Kiba tanyakan nantinya.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan, telponmu juga tidak aku angkat karena badanku terlalu lemas meraih ponselku. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau katakan?" Naruto menanyakan tugas apa yang sangat penting yang dikatakan Kiba tadi.

"Oh iya, soal itu, Tsunade sensei memberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan lusa, ia tidak ingin ada penundaan saat mengumpulkannya, dan juga tugasnya itu seperti monster yang mengahantui. Oh tugasnya akan ku kirim lewat email mu." Kiba segera memberitahu Naruto panjang lebar hingga ia mendengar suara sesak napas saat menjelaskannya.

"Terima kasih Kiba"

"Satu lagi, cepat sembuh Naruto, Hinata selalu menanyakan dirimu padaku, dan aku minta maaf, tidak bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Bibiku datang dengan anaknya yang begitu bawel, dan aku harus menjaganya sekaligus mengerjakan tugas monster itu. Cepat sembuh dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu. Sudah ya, bye" sambungan telpon pun terputus. Lagi-lagi Kiba berbicara panjang lebar, hingga Naruto tidak bisa mengingat sebagaian dari apa yang Kiba ucapkan. Tapi Naruto tersenyum setelahnya, Kiba masih peduli padanya.

Sudah pukul tujuh malam, tubuhnya panas dan terasa menggigil. Ia ingin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur namun tugas monster yang harus ia selesaikan menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Naruto membuka emailnya, dan benar saja itu tugas monster juga baginya. Naruto terpaksa harus mengerjakannya meski tubuhnya sekarang ini butuh istirahat. Dengan pelan ia mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Sesekali ia mengangguk-angguk karena matanya mengantuk. Tanpa ia sadari Naruto kembali tertidur dimeja belajar tersebut.

.

.

Sakura pulang dari kesibukannya hari itu. Sakura memperhatikan apartemennya, tidak banyak berubah dari saat ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Seperti tidak tersentuh sama sekali, tidak bisanya seperti ini. Sakura segera mencari Naruto, perasaannya tidak enak sekarang ini. Sakura mengahampiri Naruto di kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung membuka pintunya dengan pelan.

Sakura masuk dengan hati-hati, ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur di meja belajarnya. Memperhatikan Naruto sebentar, dan Sakura pun menyadari bahwa Naruto terkena cacar. Sakura melihat ruam merah yang terlihat seperti korengan, mungkin bentolan airnya sudah pecah satu-persatu. Sakura terkejut, ia tidak memperhatikan Naruto beberapa hari ini, bahkan dia terlihat begitu mengabaikannya. Karena tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto, Sakura segera keluar dari kamar Naruto dan mematikan lampu belajarnya. Tidak lupa ia memasangkan selimut pada tubuh Naruto, dan kemudian Sakura benar-benar keluar setelah itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke pulang, ia sampai tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Ia langsung menuju kamar Naruto, lagi pula Sakura juga sudah tidur sepertinya. Sasuke membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur sambil duduk dengan selimut di tubuhnya. Mungkin Sakura yang memasangkannya, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke segera meletakkan bungkusan yang berisi roti, sebotol air mineral dan juga obat-obat yang Sakura minta untuk obat Naruto di atas meja tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto terbangun. Ia mendapati kamarnya sudah gelap menyisakan lampu tidur. Dan juga tubuhnya sudah tertutupi selimut, pantas saja tubuhnya terasa hangat, setelah tadi merasa begitu menggigil. Satu lagi, ia menemukan bungkusan berisi roti dan obat, juga selembar kertas di atasnya.

"Sakura bilang, kau terkena cacar. Dia memintaku membelikan obat itu untukmu sebelum pulang tadi. Makan, jangan lupa minum obatmu" begitulah pesan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke, terihat dari tulisannya. Naruto segera memakan sedikit roti dan segera meminum obatnya. Ia merasa sedikit senang, ternyata teman-temannya pedulinya padanya.

Naruto melihat laptopnya dalam keadan sleep, ia segera menghidupkannya kembali. Naruto memilih menyelesaikan beberapa bagian dari tugasnya hari itu. Setelah selesai Naruto mematikan laptop dan kembali beristirahat. Kini ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, semoga besok tubuhnya membaik.

.

.

"Naruto, maaf aku tidak bisa merawatmu saat ini, jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu" ucap Sakura yang berada di kamar Naruto. Hari itu, pagi-pagi sekali sebelum berangkat Sakura menyempatkan dirinya masuk ke kamar Naruto untuk melihat kondisinya. Tidak lupa, Sakura membawa roti yang sudah ia panas tadi, dan ia letakkan di atas mejanya. Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur dan segera berangkat ke kampus dan tempat ia magang.

Tak beberapa waktu kemudian, Sasuke pun masuk menemui Naruto di kamarnya. Naruto masih tertidur, Sasuke hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas meja. Kemudian Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari pagi sudah mengenai wajahnya. Pagi itu Naruto bangun jam tujuh pagi. Naruto merasa badannya sudah enakan, karena ia sudah hampir bangun seperti biasanya. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun di apartemennya, pertanda hanya tinggal dirinya saja sekarang. Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat pagi sekali ternyata.

Naruto melihat kearah meja dan mendapati sebuah roti dan juga secarik kertas. Ia menghampirinya. "Sakura membawakanmu roti sepertinya, makan dan minum obatmu!" Naruto membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Itu tulisan Sasuke, dan berarti temannya menyempatkan diri melihatnya sebelum pergi.

Naruto sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, juga telah memakan sarapan dan minum obatnya. Bersyukur, Sakura memberikan obat padanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa membaik. Ruam bekas korengannya pun sudah agak menghilang. Entah obat apa yang Sakura minta Sasuke belikan ia tidak tahu, yang pasti ia sangat bersyukur. Dengan begitu ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas monster yang harus ia siapkan hari ini. Dan mudah-mudahan ia bisa masuk kuliah kembali besok.

"Aku tidak ingin sakit, lain kali aku tidak akan iri pada orang yang sakit" ucap Naruto menyesali doanya yang salah waktu itu. Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya seharian. Ia tidak lupa makan dan minum obatnya.

.

.

"Ternyata kau benar Sasuke, aku terlalu bodoh untuk meminta sakit" Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya tak merasakan waktu hari itu cepat berlalu. Sasuke yang malam itu menyempatkan kembali untuk menemui Naruto di kamarnya tersenyum. Karena Naruto menyadari kebodohannya saat Naruto menceritakannya padanya.

"Kau itu memang bodoh dasar bodoh" Naruto pun tertawa, mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke memang tidak pandai berkata lembut ya pikir Naruto. Yang pasti maksud Sasuke bukan seburuk yang Naruto dengar. Sasuke pun akhirnya tersenyum melihat Naruto tertawa.

Kondisi Naruto sudah membaik, dia benar-benar sudah bisa pergi kuliah besok. Begitu kata Sakura yang saat itu pulang terlambat dari Sasuke. Ia langsung menemui Naruto dan memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul bersama kembali. Sebaik-baiknya berkumpul, lebih baik berkumpul di saat kalian merasa gembira bersama-sama. Begitulah ungkapan senang Naruto setelah mereka tertawa bersama di kamar Naruto malam itu. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jam sudah begitu larut. Mereka saling bertukar cerita, cerita tentang kesibukan Sakura dan Sasuke, juga pengalaman Naruto yang sendirian sakit di apartemen.

.

.

"Nar, Naruto" Kiba melambaikan tangannya di wajah Naruto, ia mencoba menyadarkan Naruto yang terlihat aneh dengan wajah pucat saat itu.

"Naruto" Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto, sekita Naruto tersadar dari bayangannya akan pengalaman sakit yang ia derita beberapa hari kemaren.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat, Hinata mengajak kita untuk berdiskusi masalah tugas kelompok kita. Ia memasukkan kita dalam kelompoknya sekaligus Shino juga" Naruto tidak begitu mendengarkan Kiba yang menjelaskan hal itu. Naruto memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

 **Jangan iri pada orang yang sakit, seberuntungnya orang ialah orang yang masih merasakan sehat.**

Naruto selesai mengetik notenya, dia akan mengingat hal itu selalu. Ponselnya ia masukkan dalam sakunya. Ia kemudian mengejar Kiba yang sudah jalan duluan sedari tadi setelah menjelaskan tadi.

"Oii Kiba, tunggu aku" Naruto sedikit berlari menyusul Kiba menuju tempat Hinata. Mereka pun berkumpul bersama-sama. Naruto tersenyum bahagia memiliki teman teman yang selalu ada untuknya.

Chapter 1 end

Hai semua, senang bisa menulis lagi. Tapi yang lebih senangnya, jika cerita ku telah teman-teman semua sempatkan untuk membacanya. Tak kusangka chapter satunya sepanjang ini. Niatnya mau membuat cerita singkat. Eh tau nya malah sepanjang ini. Kalian semua pasti juga merasa bosan membacanya kan?, kuharap tidak.

Cerita kali ini, akan berbeda tiap chapternya, dan tokoh utamanya juga akan berbeda. Dia tidak bersambung sama sekali dengan chapter selanjutnya. Yang pasti setiap chapter mengisahkan pengalaman author menjalani hidup setiap harinya. Tentu saja tidak akan sama persis dengan yang sebenarnya. Author sebenarnya ingin curhat tentang kehidupannya pada teman-temannya. Hanya saja author bukan orang yang pandai bercerita atau curhat. Dia juga tidak pandai menulis diary atau pun note sebenarnya. Tapi dia lebih senang mengisahkannya dalam sebuah cerita meski tidak semuanya yang bisa ia tuangkan dalam cerita. Setidaknya author merasa lega, sudah menuangkannya sedikit, biar gak tertumpuk banyak.

Ok terlalu banyak cuap-cuap dari author, terima kasih sudah menyempat membacanya. Kritik dan saran yang mendukung dari pembaca semua sangat di butuhkan untuk kemajuan tulisan author.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Malam Minggu.

Summary: Ini bukan hobiku, tapi jika ada kesempatan untuk itu, akan aku gunakan. Lagian anak rumahan sepertiku, tidak suka jalan-jalan meski sekedar berkeliling kota. Hanya saja, itu kulakukan agar aku bisa lari dari tugas yang membosankan, yang seharusnya tidak selalu aku yang mengerjakannya.

Note and Diary

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Cerita © Hal Adires

Main Chara: Naruto

Rated : T

Warning : OOC mungkin, typo bertaburan, gaje, abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD, etc.

Happy reading

Aku menunggu jam janjianku malam ini, melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di dalam kamar, dan kurasa masih ada cukup waktu untuk itu walau sebentar. Pikirku saat itu.

Aku yang tadinya sedang duduk di kasurku sambil menonton koleksi anime di laptop, beranjak dan turun dari sana. Aku mengambil ponselku yang ada di meja belajar, ku bawa ke atas kasur agar aku nyaman menggunakannya.

"Aku harus mencatatnya" aku pun mencari aplikasi diary yang kusembunyikan. Guna agar siapa pun yang memegang ponselnya tidak akan menertawakanku jika aku punya aplikasi seperti itu. Cukup memalukan memang, laki-laki sepertiku memiliki aplikasi yang terlihat feminim itu.

Tak... tak... tak...

Cetikan layar ponsel saat aku mengetik sedikit terdengar. Karena aku sedikit terburu-buru, aku pun jadi menekannya terlalu keras. Dan aku pun mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

 _ **Sabtu malam atau orang-orang disini lebih sering menyebutnya dengan malam minggu. Entah kenapa kata malam minggu itu terlihat spesial bagi orang-orang. Namun tidak bagiku, malam minggu itu sama saja dengan malam-malam lainnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku juga menganggap penting malam minggu itu. Karena setelah kejadian itu aku berusaha mendapatkan malam mingguku**_ _._

.

.

Pemuda dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya, begitu menikmati komik yang ia baca. Ia kini berada dikamarnya, sambil berbaring di kasurnya pemuda itu tertawa hingga kasurnya sedikit berantakan. Saat itu jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia sudah betah berada di dalam kamarnya. Lagian tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan lagi. Jika di suruh membaca buku, pemuda itu sudah membaca buku-bukunya dari sore tadi. Pemuda dengan mata biru bersinar itu, memang suka menghabiskan waktunya dikamar, tentu saja setelah dia menyelesaikan berbagai tugas rumah yang menjadi tugasnya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Naruto" Orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu sedikit menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menunggu tanggapan dari Naruto.

"Malam ini, kau juga tak ingin keluar untuk main lagi?" Wanita itu bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui wanita itu. Tidak sopan baginya jika hanya menjawab dengan berteriak dari dalam.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak Bibi, aku dirumah saja" jawab Naruto dengan halus pada bibinya itu. Naruto tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya, ia tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya di kota itu. Orang tuanya pindah kerja dan mengharuskan mereka untuk pindah rumah juga. Naruto tidak ikut dengan orang tuanya, karena ia sudah kelas tiga SMA saat itu. Hingga susah baginya untuk ikut mereka. Jika dia juga pindah, tentu saja banyak hal yang harus ia urus, dari surat pindah, dan sebentar lagi juga akan ujian , dan banyak hal lainnya, dan itu akan membuatnya semakin sulit. Karena itulah Naruto dititipkan pada paman bibinya.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin tinggal sendiri saja dirumah lama mereka, hanya saja orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya. Mereka khawatir karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Dan karena itulah Naruto berada dirumah paman dan bibinya.

"Oh, kalau begitu, Bibi dan Paman akan keluar sebentar" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Bibi titip Sasuke dan Itachi ya Naruto. Bibi tidak membawa mereka, takut mengganggu nanti. Bibi ingin berjumpa teman bibi sebentar. Tolong ya Naruto" jelas bibinya. Naruto mengangguk, kali ini disertai dengan senyum yang lebar di wajahnya.

Setelah bibinya itu menjauh dari kamarnya, Naruto segera membereskan kamarnya dan merapikan komik yang ia baca tadi sebelum menuju kamar adek-adeknya itu. Naruto membawa satu komiknya ke kamar Sasuke dan Itachi. Bibi dan pamannya telah pergi, semua pintu ia pastikan sudah terkunci. Dan kini ia duduk sambil membaca di kamar adek-adeknya itu sambil mengawasi.

Itachi anak pertama bibinya itu baru berumur lima tahun. Umur dimana anak-anak lagi aktivnya bergerak. Sedangkan Sasuke baru berumur tiga tahun, putra kedua dari mereka. Meski umurnya baru tiga tahun, Sasuke lah yang lebih aktiv diantara mereka. Sebelumnya, Naruto belum pernah diminta mengawasi mereka sendirian seperti ini . dan satu hal yang Naruto ketahui, mengawasi anak-anak berumur segitu cukup melelahkan.

Mereka memanjat sana sini, apa saja yang bisa mereka panjat akan mereka panjat tak luput satu bendapun. Si kecil Sasuke hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya Itachi. Mereka kadang berkelahi, Sasuke yang menginginkan apa saja yang dipegang kakaknya Itachi dan sang kakak yang tidak mengalah untuk memberikan benda tersebut. Dan mereka berakhir dengan perkelahian ala anak-anak.

Jam setengah sebelas malam, barulah bibi dan pamannya kembali. Naruto yang baru saja berhasil memejamkan mata setelah tidak beberapa lama berhasil menidurkan dua adeknya itu, keluar segera membukakan pintu. Naruto langsung tidak jadi membaca komik yang ia bawa tadi. Kamar mereka pun sudah terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

Bibi tersenyum tak enak hati karena pulang begitu lama. Ia meminta maaf dan berterima kasih karena telah menjaga anaknya. Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum, wajahnya kini begitu berantakan karena begitu mengantuk dan juga hasil dari perbuatan sasuke dan Itachi. Naruto membawa komiknya kembali kekamar dan segera beristirahat.

.

.

Malam-malam berikutnya, kegiatan tersebut semakin sering terjadi. Hampir setiap malam Naruto tidak berada di kamarnya. Bahkan ia sampai begadang untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, tentu setelah paman dan bibinya kembali.

Berbagai alasan yang diberikan bibinya pada Naruto untuk keluar setiap malamnya. Dari ada urusan penting, menemani paman yang bertemu rekan kerjanya, membeli keperluan Sasuke, dan membeli keperluan sekolah Itachi . tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya.

Terkadang Naruto merasa kesal, bibinya keluar malam itu untuk membeli keperluan mandi dan juga dapur. Tapi hal yang paling penting seharusnya ia beli untuk besok dilupakan. Bukan main alasan bibinya untuk membeli itu tadi. Dan esoknya Naruto berakhir dengan mandi tidak bersabun. Setetes sabun cair yang tersisa tidak cukup untuk menyabuni seluruh badannya. Dan Naruto pergi menggunakan parfum yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Di sekolah, tak jarang Naruto tertidur di kelas. Untung saja temannya Kiba berbaik hati membangunkannya. Naruto bukan orang yang cukup pintar untuk bisa tidur di kelas. Naruto harus berfikir berkali kali untuk melewatkan pelajaran. Lain dengan temannya Shikamaru, hampir setiap pelajaran ia tertidur di kelas. Tapi Shikamaru memang orang yang jenius. Ia bisa memahami materi dengan begitu mudahnya. Dengan kata lain, Shikamaru bisa tidur di kelas karena ada yang bisa ia handalkan, yaitu otak encernya selalu berjalan. Meski begitu, Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang sombong. Ia suka membantu Naruto dan teman yang lainnya jika memerluka bantuannya.

"Nar... Naruto" badan Naruto diguncang-gncang oleh Kiba. Kiba mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur saat itu. Naruto yang terbangun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan guru yang menerangkan saat itu.

"Jika kau ketahuan sensei tidur dalam pelajarannya, kau akan tamat Naruto" ucap Kiba berbisik, ia mengarahkan jempolnya menyentuh lehernya seolah olah akan memotong leher itu. Kiba duduk di meja yang sama dengan Naruto. Yang memberikan materi saat itu guru terkiler. Naruto bersyukur saat itu, dirinya masih selamat.

.

.

Sorak sorai suara siswa-siswa yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Bel pulang sebenarnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi siang. Tapi tidak bagi siswa kelas tiga itu, mereka pulang paling akhir hingga jam lima sore. Setiap harinya mereka mendapatkan materi tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian. Hingga tak ada bagi mereka waktu untuk bermain-main lagi siang itu, kecuali dimalam hari.

"Naruto, malam minggu ini ada acara tidak?" kebetulan hari itu hari Sabtu. Kiba setiap hari pergi dan pulang bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru. Arah rumah mereka searah dan jarak rumah mereka pun tidak begitu jauh.

"Kau tidak sibuk membaca komik saja kan setiap malam minggu, atau pun menonton film apa pun yang kau sebut itu, apa namanya, oh ya anime itu kan?" Kiba kembali bertanya pada Naruto lebih panjang. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ha ha biasanya iya" Naruto tertawa menjawabnya, karena ia tidak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa malam nanti ia akan menghabiskan membaca komiknya.

"Ah membosankan sekali, bagaimana kita keluar jalan-jalan, sekedar cuci mata" Kiba mengajak Naruto lagi. Melihat Naruto yang sedang berpikir menerima ajakannya, Kiba segera memberikan pernyataan sebelah pihak.

"Shika juga ikut loh" Kiba merangkul Shikamaru, dan Shika juga tidak pernah menolak ajakn Kiba meski Kiba tak pernah mengajaknya. Kiba seenaknya saja mengikut sertakan dirinya di setiap hal.

"Hmm, ok deh nanti aku kabarin setelah mendapat izin dari Paman dan Bibiku" jawab Naruto mempertimbangkannya. Lagian dia juga merasa bosan jika malam tidak membaca komik dan hanya akan mengawasi adek-adek nya lagi.

"Ok"

.

.

Malamnya yang di sebut malam minggu itu, Naruto benar-benar ingin pergi keluar bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru. Sebelum itu ia harus mendapatkan izin dari paman dan bibinya. Tapi biasanya pamannya kurang begitu peduli dengan urusan izin mengizinkan, ia selalu menyerahkan pada Bibi untuk mengambil keputusan apakah diizinkan atau tidak.

Naruto langsung menuju kamar Sasuke dan Itachi. Naruto yakin Bibinya berada disana. Naruto mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah mendapat izin dari dalam. Langsung saja Naruto mengatakan niatnya untuk minta izin agar bisa keluar malam ini. Tapi bibinya tidak mendengarkan Naruto, ia begitu terlihat sedikit kewalahan dengan anak-anaknya.

Setelah anak-anaknya sudah tenang dengan mainannya masing-masing, barulah Bibinya sadar Naruto berada disana sejak tadi. Bibi Naruto tidak ingat bahwa Naruto tadi mengatakan sesuatu. Langsung saja tanpa bertanya kembali pada Naruto, bibinya juga mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto bahwa ia akan keluar malam ini. Dengan senyum yang diberikan bibinya padanya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya. Naruto mengangguk dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto segara memberitahu Kiba dan Shikamaru bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut, bibinya akan keluar malam itu dan ia diminta untuk menjaga anak-anaknya.

.

.

Malam-malam berikutnya, berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, entah sudah berapa banya malam yang author lewatkan di sini yang pasti Naruto juga melewatkan malam-malamnya dengan mengawasi adek-adeknya. Naruto kini pertama kalinya merasa tidak betah jika berada di rumah saat malam hari. Naruto berusaha mencari cara bagaimana caranya ia bisa main keluar di malam hari. Tapi memang karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang keluar disaat malam sekolah. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menikmati malam-malamnya dengan adek-adek yang begitu menyebalkan.

Pernah sekali ia berhasil keluar pada malam minggu. Naruto merasa sangat senang sekali. Meski dia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan diluar sana. Naruto bisa keluar karena ia minta izin dari jauh-jauh hari. Seperti sedang memesan hari saja. Ia harus izin sehari atau dua hari sebelum ia akan pergi. Dengan begitu ia bisa diizinkan tanpa perlu bentrokan dengan Bibinya yang ingin keluar.

Tapi terkadang rencana tidak selalu mulus sesuai dengan yang direncanakan. Malam minggu itu Naruto jalan-jalan bersama temannya Sai. Naruto tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Hanya saja demi ini dia menerima ajakan Sai saat itu. Kiba temannya tidak keluar karena orang tuanya ada acara bersama dirumahnya.

Malam minggu itu Naruto berakhir dengan duduk di cafe sendirian. Karena ia tidak begitu menyukai acara perkumpulan yang tak ia tahu siapa saja yang sedang berkumpul. Sai tiba-tiba bertemu dengan gadis yang kebetulan itu pacarnya. Dan berakhirlah dengan kecan beberapa pasangan di dalam cafe yang sama dengan Naruto saat ini. Sebenarnya mereka tidak akan merasa terganggu, hanya saja Naruto yang tanpa pasangan disana merasa tidak enak, dan juga dia tidak suka situasi yang seperti itu.

Setelah meminum habis pesanannya, ia segera berpamitan pada Sai dan yang lainnya karena harus pulang duluan. Naruto beralasan bahwa Bibinya menyuruhnya segera pulang. Dalam hati Naruto merasa kesal, bisa keluar tapi justru suasananya begitu. Lain kali sepertinya ia harus keluar bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru saja pikir Naruto.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Naruto menyadari bahwa agar dirinya bisa keluar malam ia harus memesan hari terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya sehari atau dua hari sebelumnya. Naruto berhasil mengajak Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk keluar di setiap malam minggunya. Meski hanya sekedar berkeliling kota bahkan jalan yang dilewati setiap mereka jalan selalu sama, dan Naruto tidak merasa bosan. Setidaknya Naruto bisa hafal nama jalan yang ada di kotanya. Karena Naruto tidak pernah keluar bebas sendirian seperti ini, dan Naruto tidak hafal dengan nama jalan yang ada dikotanya meski ia sudah tiga tahun menetap disana.

Dan untuk malam minggu besok Naruto juga sudah janjian dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba untuk pergi. Rencananya Naruto dan yang lain akan mencoba menu yang ada di cafe baru. Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan itu.

.

.

 _ **Dan malam ini aku bisa keluar lagi, Aku, Kiba dan Shikamaru berencana mencoba semua menu di cafe baru buka itu. Ya selagi uang jajannya cukup hahaha.**_

 _ **Semoga menyenangkan**_

"Naruto... teman-temanmu datang" teriak Bibiku saat mereka sudah datang. Aku tidak ingin berlama lama, segera ku simpan dan ku tutup diariku. Tidak lupa kumasukkan ponselku dalam sakuku. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Bibi, aku pergi dulu" pamitku pada Bibiku yang saat itu menemani mereka diluar tadi dan melihat aku berangkat.

"Kita mau kemana dahulu?" Tanya ku pada Kiba dan Shikamaru sesaat setelah berangkat. Aku menggunakan motor sendiri, dan Kiba saat itu di boncengi oleh Shikamaru. Dan tidak masalah bagiku jika aku sendirian di motorku.

"Kita keliling-keliling dulu, setelah itu baru kita makan" jawab Kiba. Dan kami pun begitu menikamti jalan jalan malam minggu kami malam itu.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 the end

Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Chapter kali aku bisa menyelesaikannya, karena tidak begitu panjang. Dan juga tidak begitu banyak dialog didalamnya. Semoga suka.

Ok terlalu banyak cuap-cuap dari author, terima kasih sudah menyempat membacanya. Kritik dan saran yang mendukung dari pembaca semua sangat di butuhkan untuk kemajuan tulisan author.

Review please


End file.
